Newpower Soul
Newpower Soul est le vingt-sixième album de Prince. Il est le troisième album à paraître sous le nom des New Power Generation (après'' Gold Nigga'' en 1993 et Exodus ''en 1995). Il est paru le 30 juin 1998 chez NPG Records / BMG. Genèse Après deux triple albums (Emancipation, fin 1996, et ''Crystal Ball, début 1998) il semblait nécessaire de marquer une pause dans le rythme effréné des sorties de disques. Mais cela était sans connaître Prince et sa phénoménale productivité. Durant l'année 1998, il travaille avec ses deux mentors, Larry Graham et Chaka Khan, et produit l'équivalent d'un nouveau triple album qui se concrétisera dans la seconde partie de l'année avec le Newpower Pak, qui n'est pas réellement un coffret de 3 CD mais le regroupement de trois albums simples enregistrés dans des sessions communes et avec globalement les mêmes musiciens et participants. Chacun des albums est mis en vente dans le commerce de façon totalement séparée. Newpower Soul ''est le premier d'entre eux, paru le 30 juin 1998 chez NPG Records en partenariat avec BMG. Viendront ensuite ''Come 2 My House de Chaka Khan, en septembre 1998, et GCS2000 ''de Larry Graham, le 2 février 1999. Ce nouveau partenariat est construit de la même façon que pour le deal avec EMI pour ''Emancipation, à savoir un contrat de "production et distribution", Prince livrant l'album clef en main à la maison de disques, qui en assure le marketing et la distribution dans son réseau commercial. Pour éviter une trop importante sur-exposition du "Symbole", l'album Newpower Soul ''est attribué aux New Power Generation, bien que le personnel ait presque totalement changé depuis ''Exodus paru en 1995. Michael B et Sonny T ont été remplacés respectivement par Kirk Johnson et Rhonda Smith. Parmi les nouveaux arrivants figurent aussi Kat Dyson, Mike Scott, et Marva King. Seul Morris Hayes de l'équipe précédente est encore présent sur ce disque. Contrairement aux deux albums précédents des NPG, où Tony M et Sonny T assuraient les voix principales tandis que Prince participait de façon cachée ou sous le pseudonyme de "Tora Tora", Prince apparaît ici de façon totalement ouverte et c'est même sa seule photo qui est présente sur la pochette du disque. L'utilisation du nom "New Power Generation" est justifiée par le fait que l'album a été conçu pendant que Prince assurait en parallèle avec ce groupe une tournée importante aux Etats-Unis et en Europe. Enregistrements Les détails des sessions de l'album ne sont pas connus, cependant la période de conception du disque se situe entre mai 1997 et février 1998. Bien que crédité aux New Power Generation, l'album reste essentiellement un produit de Prince seul, même si la plupart des titres sont créés dans un esprit "groupe". La période d'enregistrement de l'album correspond aux concerts de la tournée Jam Of The Year, suivie du Newpower Soul Festival. Éditions L'album est paru en CD et en cassette. # Newpower Soul (5:00) # Mad Sex (5:12) # Until U're In My Arms Again (4:47) # When U Love Somebody (5:56) # Shoo-Bed-Ooh (3:23) # Push It Up (5:28) # Freaks On This Side (5:42) # Come On (5:59) # The One (7:04) # (Eye Like) Funky Music (4:31) # Wasted Kisses (2:58) Analyse A l'instar des deux précédents albums des NPG, Gold Nigga et ''Exodus'', cet album est résolument tourné vers la fête, le funk et le R&B. La filiation avec Exodus ''est même parfaitement consentie, puisque le premier morceau s'intitule ''Newpower Soul, devenant ainsi homonyme au titre New Power Soul. Le concept de "New Power Soul" remonte quant à lui à l'album Lovesexy. Dans ce même titre, on retrouve des éléments du titre Big Fun toujours de l'album Exodus, ainsi que la phrase "get freaky, let ur head bob". Sinon le titre propose une sorte de collage de beats, de riffs cuivrés, de guitares, et de voix, un peu comme dans Alphabet St. Mad Sex est un mid tempo funky qui rappelle un peu dans l'esprit le titre Sexy MF, ''en plus électronique. Doté d'une trompette malicieuse et d'un riff au piano, le groove est bon. ''When U Love Somebody est aussi un titre brillant et évident, peut être le plus "Michael Jackson"-esque de sa carrière, avant d'évoluer vers une structure instrumentale plus triturée. Until U're In My Arms Again ''est une balade Soul sympathique et, dans la tradition, un peu larmoyante. Certains ont estimé que le titre évoquait la perte de l'enfant de Prince et Mayté, ce qui est effectivement possible aux vues des paroles, mais au premier degré elles peuvent convenir aussi à un amour perdu que l'on souhaite retrouver. ''Shoo-Bed-Ooh, Push It Up (qui réutilise la phrase "ooh everybody's here, this is the jam of the year"),'' Freaks On This Side'' et Come On sont des mid-tempo funky un peu "old school 80's" ce qui n'était pas vraiment à la mode à l'époque, du coup Prince est pour la première fois paru vieillot et scotché sur un vieux son, ce qui ne colle pas à son image d'innovateur et d'expérimentation musicale. Individuellement, ces morceaux sont des jams funk appréciables mais sans grand relief. On grincera des dents sur le refrain de Shoo-Bed-Ooh, on se fatiguera un peu vite du beat lancinant de Come On, on appréciera comme on peut la prestation de Doug E Fresh sur Push It Up, et on se lancera tout de même emporter par le groove de Freaks On This Side malgré le sample de la foule hurlante un peu trop au dessus du mix. (Eye Like) Funky Music est aussi un autre morceau funk, mais plus rapide à la façon des titres de Camille. Les autres titres de l'album sont plus singuliers. On trouve le somptueux The One, longue ballade romantique que l'on peut analyser comme une nouvelle déclaration d'amour adressée à Mayté. On retrouve l'orchestre de Clare Fischer sur ce titre, mais on se sait pas si c'est une composition faite pour ce titre particulièrement ou un passage musical que Prince avait en stock. Enfin, Wasted Kisses est un titre de nature inédite chez Prince, et qui sonne comme une vengeance froide, avec l'ambiance accentuée par le bruit d'une sirène d'ambulance puis d'un électrocardiogramme qui bippe, puis devient linéaire... bref, un morceau qui fait un peu froid dans le dos, répétant à l'envie ♪ pourquoi ai-je donc gâché mes baisers avec toi ? ♫. Le titre est d'ailleurs une piste "cachée", qui n'est pas indiquée sur la pochette du disque et se situe en position 49 dans les pistes, après toute une série de pistes silencieuses de 5 secondes chacunes (11 à 48). Singles L'album n'a donné lieu qu'à un single commercial, Come On, doté de remixes, et un single promotionnel,'' The One'', paru en avance de phase de l'album. Une version remix exclusive de The One fut également disponible sur un rare 12" distribué par 1-800-NEW-FUNK. *'Singles' **The One (edit 4:03) only US **Come On (Doug E. Fresh Mix 4:57) / (Remix 8:14) / (Album Edit 4:30) / (Hypermix 7:58) / (Latenitemix 4:10) / (Acapella 3:27) 12"/CD-maxi US **Come On (Doug E. Fresh Mix 4:57) / (Remix 8:14) / (Album Edit 4:30) / (Hypermix 7:58) / (Latenitemix 4:10) / (Acapella 3:27) / The One (Remix 7:09) version/12" US Critiques Peu étudié dans les médias, Newpower Soul a reçu des critiques essentiellement négatives. All Music par exemple lui accorde seulement 2/5. Les principaux griefs relevés par les critiques sont que malgré un son plutôt cohérent et entrainant, aucun titre ne surnage réellement musicalement. Sorti seulement quatre mois après le triple CD'' Crystal Ball, ''Newpower Soul donne le sentiment d'un album enregistré très vite, et que Prince a voulu sortir immédiatement au détriment de l'inspiration et de la profondeur des morceaux. Performances commerciales Malgré la réception molle des critiques, Newpower Soul a plutôt bien fonctionné aux Etats-Unis où il atteint la 22ème place du Billboard 200, et la 9ème place du top R&B. Il fut également classé en Allemagne (n°34), en Grande-Bretagne (n°38) et en France (n°45). Les ventes sont cependant restées faibles en volume, l'album n'étant certifié dans aucun pays. Les ventes au niveau mondial seraient de l'ordre de 425 000 unités. Héritage Newpower Soul a bénéficié du soutien de l'intense tournée Jam Of The Year venue à la suite d'Emancipation, et qui s'est muée en Newpower Soul Tour/Festival début 1998. Pour autant, assez peu de titres de ce disque seront joués en concert. Seuls Come On et surtout The One seront régulièrement proposés dans les tournées ultérieures. Catégorie:1998 Catégorie:Albums de Prince Catégorie:Albums de NPG Records Catégorie:Artistes associés